


You Aren't Alone Anymore

by TheGravekeeper



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Everyones happy in the end, Fluff and Angst, Its not really angst, Nightmares, No pairing - Freeform, Siblings, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGravekeeper/pseuds/TheGravekeeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford wakes up from a nightmare and texts Stan. This is them starting to forgive each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stanley Pines

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://gravityfallstexting.tumblr.com

The sound of his phone vibrating on his bedside table woke Stan Pines up from a restful sleep. He grumbled as he tiredly put his glasses on and reached for his phone. _I really wish the kids hadn’t persuaded me into getting the newer phone,_ Stan thought as his eyes adjusted to the bright phone screen, _Ford has a damn flip phone for christ sake._ Without bothering to read the actual message notification he swiped the screen and waited for the phone to load. _Speak of the devil,_ Stan thought as his brother’s name showed up.

“Stanley? Are you awake?” Ford’s message read. Stan groaned, annoyed that Ford didn’t seem to grasp normal sleeping patterns, _he probably hasn’t even left the basement_.

He began typing out his tired response, ‘ _Damn it Ford, it’s too late for your nerd shi-’,_ he stopped when a second message appeared, the green bubble waking him up more.

“When I was in the portal nothing came out, right? Nothing from any of the dimensions I was in? It was deactivated?” The worry was almost palpable. _Another nightmare?_ Stan sighed as he sent his usual reply, making the message casual and with his familiar attitude while at the same time assuring his brother everyone was safe.  

“Yeah.” He sent first, feeling that two separate texts would be more relaxed. He sent his next text right after, “Stop letting your portal nightmares get to you. Nothing will hurt you while I’m here. I swear on my life.”

Normally Stan didn’t include the last part, but he blamed it on the time being three in the morning, and it contributing to his lack of coherent thought. When no response came, and the three dots indicating that Ford was typing and retyping a message kept appearing and disappearing, he decided to offer something neither of them had done since they were children in Glass Shard Beach.

“Would sleeping in my room make it better?” He typed first, then after some brief though added something that lightened the mood, “You can go back to hating me in the morning.”

After a few minutes came the response, “I would like that.”

Stan locked his phone, putting it back on the nightstand and taking his glasses off again. He rolled over to one side of his bed, and untangled the sheets from himself.

He heard footsteps approach his door before they paused for a few seconds, the door creaked open. He heard the rustling of cloth and the creaking of the floorboards as his brother walked in and shut the door. The next string of sounds had Stan confused, it sounded like Ford was making himself a place to sleep on the floor beside the queen sized bed.

Stan furrowed his brow - _he doesn’t think that I’d make him sleep on the ground does he?_ -when the telltale sound of a blanket being dropped was heard Stan sighed, _apparently that’s exactly what he thinks._  

“You don’t think I’m going to make you sleep on the floor.” He said just above a whisper.

Ford’s movements stopped, “ Well I….”  

When it was clear that his twin wasn’t going to continue Stan frowned. _I can’t believe he really thinks that._

“Just get on the bed Ford.” Stan said when it was clear Ford wasn’t going to continue. The mattress dipped as Ford sat on top of all the blankets, hesitating. “C’mon you dumbass, some of us have to get up in the morning.”

Stan was hit with a blast of cold air as Ford got under the blankets on the other side of the bed.

“Night, Poindexter.” he said as he turned over. The two lay in silence for a few moments, Stan almost asleep when he heard Ford clear his throat.

“Stanley?” His brother said quietly _._

“What?” Stan grunted, _He sounds nervous,_ was Stan’s half-asleep observation.

“I don’t hate you.” Came the almost inaudible reply, voice timid for his twin. Stan thought back to a time to two children sleeping beside each other in a pillow fort.

Stan turned to face Ford, “I know.”

“I’m sorry.” Ford said.

“Me too.” Stan patted Ford’s shoulder, “Get some sleep.” He closed his eyes, turning back over.

“Stanley?” Ford said again.

“Yeah?” Stan said, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Thank you.” Stan smiled to himself. He waited until Ford settled and his breathing evened out.

“It’s good to have you back, poindexter.” Stan said quietly before falling asleep, assuming his twin couldn’t hear him.


	2. Stanford Pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by http://gravityfallstexting.tumblr.com/

Stanford Pines sat bolt upright in his bed, hand automatically going to the pistol on his hip and an unknown creatures roar still ringing in his ears. He tried to look around himself only to find he was in a dark room that smelt like finished wood, old books, and dust. The only light coming from a window beside him casted the room in a blue-white glow.  

He slowly came back to his senses, realising that he was in his own house, in his own dimension. He repeated the mantra that had become as familiar as the nightmares the plagued his mind. _I’m home, this is Gravity Falls, the kids are safe, Stanley’s safe, Fidds is safe and I’m safe._  

He pulled out his flip phone and looked at the time, it was almost three in the morning. He dropped it beside him on the couch he was sleeping on and grabbed at his hair in frustration.

 _I can’t do this anymore, I haven’t slept more than four hours in weeks._ He felt tears threaten to fall, he clenched his eyes shut _I’m all alone,_ he thought,he brought his knees up to his chest. This causing the phone to fall to the wooden floor with a loud _thud_. He opened his eyes again, looking at where the moonlight reflected off of the phone’s glass surface. He moved so his feet were on the ground and he was resting his elbows on his knees, like church goers during a prayer.

He bit his lip debating whether to text his brother or ride out this latest nightmare alone and in the basement.

He recalled what Stanley had said to him earlier that week, _“Listen, I know you don’t like to talk about feelings or anything like that, but I’m here if you need me. I don’t want you dealing with this alone, alright?”_  He thought again of the time that Stan had drunkenly texted him wishing he could forgive him, and saying that he wanted to protect his _“big bro bro”._

He flipped open his phone and pulled up the messaging application. He stared at the blank screen for a few minutes before getting the courage to send his message,

“Stanley? Are you awake?” _Please, I don’t want to be alone right now._ He waited what felt like hours before deciding to send his next text, “When I was in the portal nothing came out, right? Nothing from any of the dimensions I was in? It was deactivated?”

He sighed in relief as his phone buzzed indicating a response from Stan, “Yeah.”

Ford felt his breath catch, _what came through after me, oh god what have I done,_ he almost missed the second message,  “Stop letting your portal nightmares get to you. Nothing will hurt you while I’m here. I swear on my life.”  

Cold relief washed over him and he let out a breath he didn’t know he hadn’t been holding at reading the second message, he let out a humourless laugh, _I'm getting to paranoid_. He could trust his twin to relieve some of the tension with his sarcastic attitude, he leaned against the back of the couch, looking at the dark room around him, knowing that despite how tired he was that he wasn’t going back to sleep if he was alone. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses. His phone buzzed again and it took a few minutes for his sleep deprived brain to process what he was reading.

“Would sleeping in my room make it better? You can go back to hating me in the morning.” He blinked, and rubbed his eyes again to make sure he was reading Stanley’s text correctly.

“I would like that.” He sent back. He sighed heavily before getting up, he grabbed his blanket and started walking to Stan’s room.

Each step down the hallway had his guilt building. Guilt at waking up Stanley when Ford could -and had for the past thirty years- deal with his nightmares alone, and guilt at not being able to control his emotions long enough to get a decent sleep. He knew that Stan and the kids thought he spent all his waking hours in the basement because he was devoted to his work, but in reality he wanted to atone for the danger he had put this dimension, _-no my family-_ in.

He paused at the old wooden door to his brother’s room, he took a deep breath and let it out before opening said door, wincing as it creaked. He stepped in, trying to make his steps as light as possible while still providing some kind of noise for his brother to track. He paused again, not knowing whether he was welcome to share the bed with his brother as they had done when they were children - _a lifetime ago,_ he thought-  or if he should take the floor to avoid conflict. He decided that the floor was the safest bet, and unceremoniously dumped his thin blanket on the hard wooden panels. _Here’s hoping I don’t wake up with a backful of splinters,_ he grimaced.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his brother’s tired voice,“You don’t think I’m going to make you sleep on the floor.”

“Well I….” _deserve it,_  he thought but left the sentence unfinished. He grimaced despite the fact that Stanley couldn’t see it.

“Just get on the bed Ford.” _I don’t deserve this,_ he thought as he sat on the bed, intending to just lay above the covers as a way to repay for his intrusion. “C’mon you dumbass, some of us have to get up in the morning.” He could hear the genuine concern under the his brother's annoyance. He took off his muddy boots, and slid under the worn comforter, quietly sighing when his back met the mattress __.

“Night Poindexter.” His brother mumbled tiredly, he felt the bed shift as Stan turned over.

They lay there for a few moments, Ford nervously bit his lip before speaking, “Stanley?”

“What?” His brother grumbled.

“I don’t hate you.” Ford said quietly, he felt the mattress move again.

He waited to the inevitable _‘get out’,_  but instead he heard a gruff, “I know.”

“I’m sorry.” He took a shaking breath. _For everything, for holding a childish grudge, for not thanking you, for everything._

“Me too.” He turned his head to look at Stan’s silhouette in shock. He felt him pat his shoulder twice before feeling him turn onto his side again, “Get some sleep.”

“Stanley?” He said again, afraid to speak to loudly.

“Yeah?” Was the half-asleep response.

“Thank you.” Ford smiled, and allowed himself to relax. He took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand beside him.

He was almost asleep when he heard a quiet, “It’s good to have you back, poindexter.”

It was then that Stanford Pines decided that he wasn’t alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think, and if I should continue to write about these two nerds making up. Have a good day/week and thanks for reading c:

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you think and have a good day/week c:


End file.
